Every Princess Needs Her Prince
by R5xxRauraxxAuslly
Summary: Ally's life is very tragic. Many unwanted things have occured with her life. From her mum dying to her father growing a natural hatred on her, plus the bulliess at school. Ally can never get out of the hell-hold she's in. Only Sonic Boom is the one place she can escpae and sneak off with friends, but in every story the princess needs her prince, will Austin play that role? AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess to their Prince**_

I was awake, yet my eyes didn't open. I just lay there, a small smile exposing on my lips. I sit upright and let my eyes flood open and the smile widening. I jumped out of bed and danced around nearly screaming… but I don't want to wake up my father.

What's got me excited? Well today's the first day of school. I know I know, school isn't the most exciting thing to wake up to but when your dad basically uses you as a travel size punching bag, it kinda gets to you.

I jumped around and as my body turned around I noticed my window was open and my best friend was staring at me from his window, "Excited much?" Austin Monica Moon asked me as I slowly let my arms fall to my sides, and a smirk crossing his lips.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Me? Excited! Pffffft! Austin you're cray-cray!" I laugh a nervous laugh as I approach the window. Crawling onto my white plain desk, I sit myself down and look out the window towards the blonde boy.

Austin just rolls his eyes, "What-eves, Alls." He laughs as he watches me. The hazel eyes burned into my soul; not anything bad but something… warm and comforting.

Austin and I have known each other since we were at least 8. Our parents always hung out with one another meaning we got some 'Austin and Ally time'. Not like I was complaining; I mean it was awkward at first because I didn't know the tall blonde when I first saw him but when we got to know one another he was actually great company. Plus since we had our bedrooms facing each other, he's mostly been my distraction when I'm sad, and helps me with homework as we're both in our little worlds. He's also been with me with everything. Listening to my problems and helping me solve them. How did he calm with my temper? I honestly don't know but I'm glad he found a way. Either way; he's always there for me.

He was even there the day I found out my mum died when we were 13, and he comforted me ever since that… terrible day:

~*flashback*~

_Austin and I walked home next to one another giving each other friendly shoves. Our giggles could probably be heard blocks and blocks away from us._

"_Okay it's your turn," I say tossing the stone across the pavement. Austin sighed as he placed his feet in the right squares, picking up the stone. _

"_See Alls, I'm undefeated as this game!" He said giving me a flirtatious smirk and flexing his arms. I melted for a second but walked past him and shoved him playfully._

"_Don't get so full of yourself, Hun, or your heads going to grow bigger than it already is." I laughed as I continued to walk, twisting my body around and putting my hands up. He tossed over the stone and I caught it in my hands, I twirled around tossing the stone across the pavement and jumping onto the right squares._

"_Um Alls," I heard Austin said, I replied with a simple 'hmm'. "Your mum's cars not here and she's always here at this time," Austin said looking at his wrist-watch. I looked up and noticed he was indeed correct. _

"_Mum…?" I said and running, hearing two pairs of feet catching up with me. We stormed into my house and the first thing I saw was boxes everywhere titled 'Penny Dawson's Items'. "Dad…!" I hollered. No answer._

_Austin and I ran up the stairs up to my dad's office, nothing, I checked my parents room and stepped in to see my dad sitting on the bed his face red and expressionless. _

"_Hi daddy, why's mums stuff packed? Is she off to Africa again? Is she moving there?" I say confusion added to my face. Head shake is all I got._

"_She's moved but not to Africa," he states, Austin sitting down next to me._

_I scrunched up my nose, "What do you mean?" I asked. My father's face turned towards mine._

"_Ally, honey, she's gone. She's moved to… heaven…" he said choking. I froze, my heart stopped, and my eyes stared off to space. _

"_W-what happened?" I heard Austin say as he stared at me._

"_Drunk driver, gone, killed… over a drunk driver." He said looking away. I couldn't stand it. I stood up, tears refusing to fall. I walked out to the drive way hearing the door slam behind me. I fell to my knees letting myself cry. I felt a pair of muscular arms pull me up onto their lap. I turned my red face to face Austin, pain written over his own. I buried my head into his chest as he pulled me closer, letting me cry into his shirt; placing a kiss on my head._

"_Guess who got a job at Puppy Kin- um what happened?" Trish said, Dez racing after her. _

"_Ally's mum died," Austin responded._

He never stopped comforting me; even now when I break down crying from my fail of a life at the moment. I've told him more secrets then I've ever told my best friend other than him and Dez; Trish. He's even started calling my Baby Girl or Princess to make me smile every once in a while; either way he helped make my life a whole lot easier and that's all that matters.

My thoughts were taken away as I heard him speak, "So um why are you excited for school? You know it's like a prison… but worse?"

I sighed, "Pros: I get to get away from my dad, and I get to see my friends; plus after school I have work so it's a better thing getting away from that abuser," he nodded with agreement. "Cons: kids at school…"

Ever since my mum died in 8th grade life changed; my dad got drunk and abused me, to 'take away his pain' causing me to crawl off to Austin's house mostly every night sitting in his bed crying into his chest. Then when I missed a month or two of the beginning of that school year, my father and I sat on the couch and cried our eyes out; and my days gone people made up rumors, the rumors spread to bullying. You don't even know how many times Austin, Dez, or Trish had walked home with me to ice down a bruise or two with me.

"ALLY..!" I heard my name being shouted from downstairs. I cussed under my breath looking at Austin; fear rising into his eyes. I hold up my ready to go 'BRB' sign and run off downstairs.

"Uh… yes daddy…?"I say as politely as possible, but my response is my face being smacked so hard I stumble into a wall.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, why weren't you up here earlier?" He hisses at me. I look up at him and bite my lip.

"I just woke up father; I was actually walking to my closet…" I begin looking into his eyes and bite my lip. He scoffs and point up to my room.

"Get dressed and then go off to school; thanks to you I have to make my own breakfast." He hisses at me as I nod and dash towards my room seeing Austin pace around.

"Hey, Austin, I'm alright, okay? Just a simple slap to the cheek," I say with a smile as I look straight into his eyes, he nods as I walk over to my window and let the blinds fall close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews; 3 within not even a day?! WOW! Thanks guys (: Heh I know this might be an over react-meant thingy but its just like yay… c:**

**So anyways!**

** LoveShipper: I know right! Someone who cares besides Dez and Trish – and it's not awkward when he snuggles her for comfort! Hah! Get it…? TrishxxAlly would be plain weird then Dez… AWK-WARD hehe… only me…? Heh! K 3**

** Readysetrockit: Aww! (: Of course I will!3 Lets hope I don't give up so easily like my other stories! :3**

** mysteriouspurplerose2121: Pew! It sounds interesting – that makes me feel good hehe! I'm always soooo worried that people will be haters and be like complaining on some things; so that means allot! Thank you (: And you want more?! I give you more! :D**

**OH and I didn't do the disclaimer… :c **

**Ross: She forgot the dang disclaimer…**

**Laura: Ross, it was late when she wrote it so shut up**

**Me: -_-**

**Laura: Anywho, Cam doesn't own anything but the plot! **

**BTW guys – Happy Early Easter! Hope it's Hop-tastic! Hahah get it? Easter bunny… hop hop… c: No? okay… **

Daggers; that I felt from the piercing eyes of Cassidy Clemmons. I bit my bottom lip I was I turned my head to see the brat sitting behind me with her arms crossed, and her evil posse; Keira Starr and Scrap-Book-Girl**(1) **I turned towards Trish.

"The creeps staring at me again…" I mutter glancing behind me to see her still staring at me. I gulp and turn back to Trish, "Is she still jealous that Austin only pays attention towards us…? Cause I think that's what's what…" I look at her as she turns around and sticks her tongue out at her, Cass responding with the same reenactment.

"Dunno, Ally. I think so… or it could be your prettier than her…?" she questioned. I bite my lip; can Miss Warmers hurry up and drag on about her stupid math class rules. Glancing at the clock I read the time, 2:45… 15 more minutes. The door finally bursting hope, with little hope it was our teacher, I spun around only to see Austin and all the girls drooling over him. He dragged Dez towards us and sat next to me; Cassidy's daggers were now swooning.

"Hey Austin, are you uh free Friday night?" I heard Cassidy ask. Austin glanced over at me; it's the 'I'm-not-going-with-her-she-hates-you-and-you-need-me' look. Austin turned around.

"Sorry Cassidy; I'm not interested," he says. I can feel Cassidy's anger from 5 feet away from her.

"Excuse me?" I heard her hiss. I glanced up at the clock. 3… 2… 1… _DING, DING! _I jumped from my seat and ran out of the classroom. Schools out finally!

I dodge all of the evil glares headed towards my way. As I approach my locker someone trips me, having me fly face forward into the locker, but thus being a usual thing, I just laughed and twisted around.

"Thanks for getting me closer to the locker, bozo!" I nearly cheer as I whip around and shove wanted and un-wanted things from my locker to my backpack. I went to run off but I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder, I froze thinking it was someone else I turned around to see Dallas. Crap.

The player gripped my shoulders harder and harder having me shrink down against my locker. I winced as he trapped me. Dallas is the schools biggest player always hooking up girls and messing with them, so far only a hand full of us girls have dodge the freak.

"Hey, babe, when will you let me take you onto that date?" He whispers huskily into my ear. I try to shove the boy off but he grips my arms causing me to wince even more. Suddenly he flies back, and standing before me is Austin.

"Ally, you okay?" He asks. I nod and walk over to the wincing Dallas who lays on the floor.

"And here's your answer for you previous question," I say kicking him in the side cause him to nearly have a fit. "Austin let's go!" I say grabbing his arm and dragging him off. We run as fast as we could past the curious crowd of teenagers.

As we approached my door I saw a piece of paper, I finally let go of Austin and my hands that were being held together. I read it;

_Ally_

_I've gone out with the guys please go to the store. Extra cars in garage._

_Your father_

I sigh as I bend down; grabbing the extra keys hidden under a door mat. I turn around and open the garage door and walking to the car. I step in and turn it on.

"Wait," I hear Austin complain, and I knew exactly what about: he doesn't want me to drive because he's afraid I might die like my mom did. Especially when I got my permit;

_I squealed as I sat in the car, Austin sat beside me looking around; worried plastered against his face. I just giggled._

"_Austin don't worry! I'll be fine!" I smiled up at him_

"_Ally your mum died by a drunk driver… what if it happens to you?" Austin explained turning towards me._

_I smiled, "It wont happen… just please calm down?" I said looking him in the eye. He turned towards me and nodded._

"_Fine…" I heard him sigh and I cheered. "But one thing, whenever you drive; I'm coming with you, you understand?!" he says firmly. I glance over to him and nod._

I sigh as I let him climb in, when he does I start the engine and back out.

**Heh so that was it guys! I know this probably was a really bad chapter but I'm going to try REAL hard to put a chapter up once a day but school days might be the bumps in the road. I have state testing coming up so I need to study xD But I'll try… c:**

**And omg I just looked at the Favs Follows ect and omg… 3 favs 7 follows! :D **

**Me: *keeps checking if this is actually my story* o_o…**

**In the show Trish calls Brooke scrap-book girl so it kinda just stuck with me…3**


End file.
